vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika Furudo
|-|Erika Furudo= |-|Erika with her Scythe of Truth= Summary Erika Furudo (古戸 ヱリカ) is the main antagonist of End of the Golden Witch and Dawn of the Golden Witch. She is a young detective who was stranded on Rokkenjima after she fell from a cruise ship. A blue-haired girl estimated by Genji to be about Jessica's age, she's highly intelligent and possesses a photographic memory. She's quite polite in public and shows a deep interest in mysteries. In reality, she's quite ruthless and cunning and only solves mysteries, so she can sneer at those who pose them. She does, however, possess a serious inferiority complex, since she emotionally breaks down whenever things aren't in her favor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 1-C to 1-B. Far higher via hax Name: Erika Furudo Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 17 | Beyond the concept of time Classification: Human, Witch, detective, piece of Bernkastel, the Witch of Truth, the Witch of the Future, "Intellectual Rapist" Power and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Her hearing is on par with that of a tape recorder), Reality Warping (Can make her words a reality via the Red and Blue Truths. Like all examples of this ability, this includes rewriting previously established truths, especially if they can't coexist), Magic, Conceptual Manipulation (Can conceptually deny an opponent's existence via the Red and Blue Truths), Limited Mind Manipulation via Detective's authority (No pieces can interfere with her investigation, no matter their opinions of it. This will alter the thinking of an individual in turn) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time (omnilock), and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (High-Godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously), Teleportation (Can pop into existence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Afterimage, Matter Manipulation (can create the scythe of truth), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a cat not unlike her master), Sealing (Via the Blue Truths) Attack Potency: Wall level (Killed Battler's family) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Killed a horde of Theory goats as a cat) to Hyperverse level (On par with Endless Sorcerer Battler as well as Beatrice, defeating the latter and stalemating the former. Can be summoned on the same plane of existence as her master, Bernkastel including Aurora's study and the City of Books) with the ability to affect Outerversal structures Speed: Unknown (She was unable to react to one of the seven stakes) | Immeasurable (Speed blitzed Theory Goats, Can trade blows with Battler who had transcended the concept of distance of higher planes, travelled to Bernkastel's ship outside the golden land before Dlanor noticed she had cut through an illusion, she defeated Beatrice in the Golden Land) to Irrelevant (As a witch residing in the sea of oblivion) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class (Beheaded Battler's family) | At least High Complex Multiversal (Cut through a group of Theory Goats with her claws in the Meta World) to Hyperversal (Clashed with Battler in the Cathedral, defeated Beatrice in a sword fight in the Golden Land, can manifest on untold higher planes) Durability: Wall level (Withstood Lucifer 's stake penetrating her collar bone) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Very durable. Can trade blows with Battler and Beatrice. She was only defeated by a combined attack from both that conceptually erased her existence). Outerverse level via regeneration and the nature of her existence (Erika managed to survive being conceptually erased and thrown to the deepest parts sea of Oblivion by Bernkastel via thinking of ways to defeat Battler in the Sea of Nothingness) Stamina: Superhuman (Erika was unperturbed by a stake puncturing her collar bone, taped all the windows of the building shut in the midst of the rain) | Inexhaustible (Depends on the will and determination of the type of her thoughts) Range: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (Based on pure size). Outerversal via hax Standard Equipment: Scythe of Truth, pirate hat, duct tape Intelligence: Genius. Quite knowledgeable in the mystery genre (Able to match Battler and Beatrice) as well as Science allowing her to carry out analytical investigations. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it, and does not appear directly in the human world. Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Dependence on Bernkastel Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. ** Blue Truth: It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Erika's opponent, killing them. ** Red Truth: Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Key: Piece Erika at her peak | Higher Layers (Meta World/Golden Land/City of Books etc.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Game Characters Category:Sadists Category:Detectives Category:Evil Characters Category:Sailors Category:Scythe Users Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1